Fallen
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Both Celeborn and Haldir have painful pasts, the only difference is Celeborn has had centuries to deal while Haldir has only had a few years and has lied to everyone he cares for about it, including Celeborn...What happens when Haldir finally tells the truth? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Fallen

By: LadyErestor83

**holy crap...a half hour to think of a freaking title?! ahem sorry...**

**pairing: Celeborn/Haldir**

**mentioned pairings: Rumil/OC (Andro) and Orophin/OC (Hadereth)**

**OC list: Andro, Hadereth, Brethiel, and Baethoriel**

**disclaimer: I only own the OC's, the title, and myself...besides that, nope :(**

**Note: Andro and Hadereth are not bad elves this time around...well, they have a semi-cruel past, but not as bad as I usually make them...Also, the original title I was going to use for this fic was: Someone's Watching Over Me...yes as in the Hilary Duff song...let me know if I should change it...**

**Fallen is a versed song I wrote awhile back and this fic focuses on two lines from it:**

_**yes I've fallen**_

_**but catch me before I fall into the darkness**_

**summary: Both Celeborn and Haldir have painful pasts, the only difference is Celeborn has had centuries to deal while Haldir has only had a few years and has lied to everyone he cares for about it, including Celeborn...What happens when Haldir finally tells the truth?**

CHAPTER 1

Haldir walked through the golden wood, alone for the first time in what seemed like ages. His brothers normally accompanied him, but he was glad that they were both staying with their mates this time and would not follow him. He continued his walk, hoping that he would not bump into anyone, knowing that if he did, it might mean he was needed somewhere. Haldir stopped walking when he realized where his walk had actually taken him, the royal talan. He nearly scoffed. Why was it whenever he wanted to be alone that he always ended up here? He sighed. Perhaps it was not so bad for he did enjoy the Lord of Lorien's company, but he always wondered if Celeborn enjoyed his. Haldir leaned on the tree. His eyes began to cloud with tears. If only his Lord would love him as he loved him, perhaps his shame would go away. He scoffed at himself. He had a troubled past and he lied to all about it. Whenever he was asked about what had happened between him and his former lover, he would just say they broke apart mutually. He never wanted to speak the truth of it to anyone, not his brothers, their husbands, and especially not Celeborn. Haldir wiped his eyes furiously. He would go on as he always did. He would fake his smiles and make all around him happy. There was no use for tears, especially when he was the only one who knew why he shed them. Haldir composed himself and began to climb the stairs of the royal talan. As he neared closer to the door, a thought came to his mind. _One day I will tell him._

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**ack! I knew chapter 1 was short, but not that short...sorry everyone...today its all about Orophin/Hadereth...and a little Haldir and Celeborn at the end...and apparently last night I referred to Celeborn as Cellie-born...hmmm...**

CHAPTER 2

Orophin paced his talan. There was something about his brother that troubled him. He had been with his husband, walking through the wood, and Hadereth had stopped to speak to another elf. That was when he had seen Haldir. He had never seen his brother look so miserable before. Then when Hadereth had rejoined him, he knew his mate was able to tell that he was worried and that was why they returned back to the talan. Orophin sighed as he continued to pace.

"You will wear a hole in the floor melethron."

Orophin halted and turned to face his beloved. He did not smile. He was worried and when he was worried, there was nothing to smile about. Hadereth approached his husband and held him in a protective embrace.

"Tell me what worries you."He whispered.

Orophin laid his head on Hadereth's shoulder.

"I fear that Haldir is fading."

XXXXXXXX

Haldir stood at the door of the royal talan. He knew that his Lord was not expecting his arrival and thought to leave. He found himself not able to move, not able to pry himself from the spot in front of the door. He knew it was because he wanted to see the Lord of Lorien. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. After a moment, he heard a voice from within.

"Enter."

Haldir opened the door. His Lord's voice did not sound as it usually did. It sounded a bit hoarse. He began to shut the door behind him, but then something caught his eye. Lord Celeborn was sitting with his face in his hands. Quickly, Haldir shut the door and knelt at Celeborn's side.

"My Lord Celeborn, is all well with you?"

Celeborn raised his head slowly and looked at him.

"I feel tired Haldir."

Haldir stood and touched his hand to Celeborn's forehead, causing Celeborn to flinch slightly.

"Haldir, you are cold."

Haldir looked at him in concern.

"As are you, My Lord."

They looked at each other for a moment and then the realization hit. They were both fading.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**okay I really need to outdo myself here because it seems this fic is gaining a huge following...74 views? Holy crap! ahem I mean thank you lol...this is all Celeborn/Haldir...**

CHAPTER 3

Haldir could not take his eyes off of Celeborn. His Lord, his love was fading. Haldir felt like he wanted to cry, but also wanted to ease Celeborn's suffering.

"Why do you fade my Lord? You have your mate of soul."

Celeborn knew Haldir spoke of his wife, now former wife, due to their revoking of vows. They had not told anyone, but Galadriel had found her true mate of soul many years ago. Celeborn knew he had to tell Haldir about this.

"I have not Haldir. Galadriel and I are not mates of soul. She has found her true mate and now resides with him."

Haldir looked at his Lord in sadness.

"Is there not one you love?"

Celeborn felt an anger rise in him suddenly.

"Why do you ask this?!"

Haldir swallowed hard. He had not meant to anger him.

"I only mean that if Lady Galadriel has found her love, you should find one as well."

Celeborn sighed. Haldir was right, but then Haldir would never understand. Celeborn lowered his head. He wanted his mate of soul to be Haldir, but he had not lain with a male since his majority. His fear was that he might harm Haldir, or even worse, Haldir might harm him. He knew Haldir did not know what it was like, the pain that came with being taken unwillingly. He felt Haldir touch his arm, knowing the marchwarden was concerned about him. He raised his head and forced himself to smile.

"I will find love Haldir. Do not worry yourself over the matters of my heart."

Haldir knew he should probably leave it be, that he should just go, but his heart kept him where he was.

"Lord Celeborn, may I speak freely?"

Celeborn nodded his permission. Haldir knew his tongue might get him into trouble, but he had to say it out loud.

"I know what happened to you when you reached your majority, "Haldir started, "And I am certain it still pains you to think about it, but there are elves who love you, adore you. They would not cause any pain to touch you. Whomever your mate of soul may be would not allow it either."

Haldir searched Celeborn's face, hoping he had not angered him. He saw a tear slide down Celeborn's cheek.

"You will never know what it is like Haldir,"Celeborn whispered, "The pain alone is hard enough to bare."

Haldir mentally cursed himself. Had he never lied about his past his Lord would know that he knew exactly what it felt like. He wanted to tell him right then, but something kept him from doing so. He rested his hand on the arm of Celeborn's chair, slowly pulling himself up to a stand, never letting his eyes leave his beloved.

"Is there one you would want at your side my Lord? As your mate of soul?"

Celeborn did not answer his question. Instead, he rose from his seat and turned toward his bedchamber.

"I need to rest. I will see you tomorrow Haldir."

Haldir wanted to stop him, but could not. He inclined his head and left the royal talan. Once outside, he sat on the steps and wept. He needed to tell everyone the truth, especially Celeborn. Without Celeborn, he would fade into darkness.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**this will be part Celeborn and part Haldir...**

CHAPTER 4

Celeborn sat on his bed with his face in his hands. His heart wanted him to go to Haldir, to find him and hold him close, but Celeborn would not move. Many years he had loved the marchwarden and for all of those years, he had denied himself. Haldir would never understand. Celeborn laid on the bed, feeling the tears stream down his cheeks. How long would his sickness last? Could he go to the halls of Mandos and leave Haldir behind? Celeborn felt his eyes water even more. He could not leave him.

XXXXXXXX

Haldir walked into his talan, nearly drained. Why would Celeborn allow himself to suffer? Haldir sat upon the divan, tears streaming down his cheeks. If his Lord faded, he would follow him soon after. He knew deep in his heart that he and Celeborn belonged together, but why could Celeborn not see it? Could it be that the incident from all those years ago still plagued Celeborn's mind? Haldir had another sudden thought. Had Celeborn been with a male since then? Haldir put his face in his hands. Perhaps Celeborn thought that Haldir would harm him as the warrior Baethoriel had done in Doriath. Haldir allowed his mind to drift to his own past and his former lover, Brethiel. They had been friends for nearly a year when they decided to try courting and then things went wrong. Haldir had not wanted to couple so early in their relationship and told Brethiel 'no' Haldir cringed as the painful memories of being taken against his will entered his mind. Had it been that way for his beloved?

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn finally fell asleep and found himself dreaming of his majority in Doriath. He began to fall into a fitful nightmare as the wrongful of Baethoriel happened. He kept trying to get out from Baethoriel's grip, but it did not work. He found that he could not wake, which meant he was deeper in reverie than he thought. Finally, it was over. Baethoriel ripped himself from Celeborn and threw him into a nearby wall. Celeborn sobbed, not wanting to relive this nightmare anymore, but as always the nightmare played itself through. It happened repeatedly and every time, Celeborn could not get away.

XXXXXXXX

Haldir had decided he needed to talk to Celeborn. He knew his Lord would be upset with him for disturbing his rest, but he needed to take that risk. He stood at the door of the royal talan about to knock when suddenly a loud scream came from within. Haldir shoved the door open and heard another scream follow. He ran into his beloved's bedchamber and found him thrashing on the bed, caught in nightmare. Haldir was at his side in an instant. He grabbed hold of Celeborn's shoulder and began to shake him, calling his name, to wake him from his dream. Suddenly, Celeborn's jolted into a sitting position, breathing heavily. His eyes slowly began to focus. Haldir watched as Celeborn turned to look at him, waiting for his Lord's anger to come forth, but it did not. Celeborn fell into Haldir's arms, sobbing. Haldir soothed him, stroking his hair to calm him. Celeborn held to him tightly as though Haldir was his lifeline, but suddenly realized what he had done and pulled back.

"Haldir, please forgive me. I forgot myself."

Haldir shook his head and gently pulled Celeborn back to him, a little surprised when Celeborn allowed him to do so.

"My Lord Celeborn, I need to confess a lie I have told."

Celeborn pulled back once more and looked at him.

"What lie Haldir?"

Haldir swallowed hard.

"It is about Brethiel."

Celeborn waited patiently for Haldir to continue.

"We did not part on mutual terms, my Lord." Haldir said, lowering his eyes, "He wanted to couple and I said no. He told me that no one ever says no to him and then he...he..."

Haldir found himself not able to finish. Tears streamed down his face. He felt a hand under his chin, gently raising his face. He saw Celeborn was crying as well.

"He took you against your will."

Haldir nodded.

"I am sorry I did not tell you sooner."He sobbed.

Celeborn pulled Haldir into his arms.

"Do you remember when you asked who I wanted to be my mate of soul?"He whispered.

Haldir nodded.

"Yes."

Celeborn held onto him tightly.

"I wish it to be you, but I have not lain with a male since Doriath. I am afraid you will have to wait for me."

Haldir's eyes widened.

"You wish it to be me?"

Celeborn nodded slowly.

"Yes, I do. I have loved you for many years Haldir. I still do."

Haldir kissed Celeborn's cheek.

"I love you as well my Lord."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**getting a lot of views for this fic...so, how will Celeborn react to Haldir's confession of love? read on and find out...**

CHAPTER 5

Celeborn held Haldir away from him for a moment and looked into his blue eyes.

"You love me?"

Haldir nodded.

"I do very much."

Celeborn raised a shaking hand to touch Haldir's face, nearly crying as Haldir flinched slightly. Haldir saw the sadness in his beloved's eyes.

"I am sorry. I still do not accept touch very well."

Celeborn nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to not be able to accept the touches of another. It had taken a long while before he could accept the touch of Galadriel. He pulled Haldir back into his loving embrace.

"I know what it is like to not be able to be touched Haldir. I still battle with it to this very day."

Haldir smiled.

"Perhaps we both need time my Lord."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow at him, then began to chuckle slightly.

"You said you love me, correct?"

Haldir nodded, confused by the question.

"Yes."

Celeborn tightened his hold on Haldir, kissing the top of his head.

"Would you be so formal with one who intends to court you?"

Haldir chuckled, seeing his mistake.

"No, of course not."

Celeborn rubbed his cheek on Haldir's soft hair.

"Let me hear you say it Haldir nin. My given name with no title attached."

Haldir relaxed himself as his beloved held him.

"Celeborn."

Both laughed at the same time. Haldir was the first to calm himself and fall back into his somber mood. Celeborn became serious as well, knowing there was something that still troubled his beloved.

"What is it?"

Haldir turned to look at Celeborn, breaking their embrace for a brief moment.

"What will my brothers do when they find out I have lied to them for all these years about Brethiel?"

Celeborn thought on this for a moment.

"I think they will understand as I have. Your brothers love you Haldir and that will never change."

Haldir smiled at his beloved. He was right. Orophin and Rumil would not hate him nor would Andro or Hadereth. Haldir swallowed hard and lowered his head. What if they became angry with him? Celeborn saw a worried look cross Haldir's face. He could tell that Haldir was having an inner-war with himself. Finally, Haldir raised his head to look at his beloved.

"Will you go with me when I tell them?"

Celeborn nodded.

"Of course I will meleth nin. I would not want you to face them alone. It is a horrible thing to reveal."

Haldir went back into Celeborn's arms. He felt safe with his beloved. He felt himself being laid down on the bed and he began to fall into reverie with his beloved's arms wrapped around him. He thought of what his brothers would do, what they would say, when he told them. He sighed. Tomorrow he would tell them.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**here we go again...**

CHAPTER 6

Rumil and Orophin paced back and forth in Rumil and Andro's talan. One of the servants of Lorien had told them that Haldir wanted to speak with them in Rumil's talan after the morning meal. Since then, they had been wracked with worry. Hadereth and Andro watched their husband's in amusement, but knew that it was better to stay silent. Rumil finally stopped pacing and turned to Orophin.

"What do you think he wants to tell us?"

Orophin was about to answer, but a knock at the door prevented him from doing so. Andro stood and walked to the door, a bit surprised when he opened it and found not only Haldir, but Celeborn standing there as well. Andro hugged Haldir as he entered, then bowed his head to the Lorien Lord. Celeborn shook his head.

"There is no need to bow, Andro."

Before Andro could form a reply, Orophin spoke.

"Haldir, what is it? What is it you must tell us?"

Haldir gestured for everyone to sit, looking at Celeborn for a moment. His beloved sat beside him. Haldir took a deep breath and began to reveal his true past to his family. When he was finished, both of his brothers stood and took him into their arms, hugging him tightly. All three were crying. Celeborn lowered his head. It must have been a great weight for Haldir to bare all these years, not thinking he would be able to tell anyone the truth about his past. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see it was Haldir. Haldir smiled at him.

"May I tell them the news?"

Celeborn, who rarely was nervous, flushed slightly, then nodded.

Hadereth raised an eyebrow.

"What news?"

Haldir smiled brightly.

"We are courting."

Andro, Hadereth, and Celeborn winced at the squeals of joy that came from Orophin and Rumil. They embraced their brother once more. Haldir laughed, but his laughter died down as his brothers went to hug his beloved. The fear of touch was evident in Celeborn's eyes. Andro noticed it as well.

"Enough with the hugging. You look like two ellith."

Hadereth laughed as the brothers both glared at Andro. Haldir could see that Celeborn wanted to go.

"Well, toren, we shall leave so you can smack Andro."

Orophin and Rumil gave their brother one more hug and then Celeborn and Haldir departed. Once back in Celeborn's talan, Haldir turned to his beloved.

"Are you well meleth?"

Celeborn nodded and sat in a nearby chair.

"Yes."

Haldir sat beside him. He needed to help Celeborn with his fear of touch just as Celeborn had to help him with his.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**this is another Haldir/Celeborn chapter...**

CHAPTER 7

Celeborn woke slowly, feeling a weight on his chest. He smiled when he remembered that he and Haldir had fallen asleep in his bed the night before. He watched as his beloved slept, free of nightmare, and relaized since Haldir had been near him, his nightmare had not returned. Celeborn ran his fingers lightly through Haldir's hair, careful not to wake him. He realized he had failed when he found Haldir staring at him. Celeborn swallowed hard.

" I am sorry meleth. I did not mean to wake you."

Haldir smiled at him.

" I was already awake Celeborn nin."

Celeborn's eyes widened slightly.

" You did not flinch from my touch."

Haldir grinned.

" Nor are you flinching from mine."

Celeborn nodded. It was very true. Haldir's head had been on his chest all night long and he had not made any attempt to move him. It would have also been because he was concerned that Haldir might be upset with him, but it was moreso because he did not want Haldir to leave. Celeborn smiled to himself. Haldir had cured his fear of touch. Haldir watched as Celeborn's face went from normal to shocked.

" What is it?"

Celeborn looked at him.

" Do you think it is possible that you have cured my fear of touch?"

Haldir seemed to think on this for a moment.

" Perhaps not cured, but made you comfortable."

Celeborn nodded in agreement. Haldir curled up against him, falling back into reverie. Celeborn stroked his hair, truly hoping that Haldir was his mate of soul.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**this is another Haldir/Celeborn chapter...and due to my cruel mind, Brethiel will be in this chapter too and so will another certain cruel elf hehe...**

CHAPTER 8

Haldir woke once more to find that his beloved had fallen asleep. He smiled. The nightmares did not seem to come to Celeborn anymore. Perhaps he truly was Celeborn's mate of soul. He found himself not wanting to move from his beloved, not wanting to be away from him. Haldir nuzzled his cheek against Celeborn's chest, causing him to stir slightly. Haldir looked up into Celeborn's eyes, seeing that they were still glazed over in reverie. He let out a sigh of relief. He did not want to wake his beloved. He had a feeling that sleep did not find his love that often just by how soundly he slept now. Haldir kissed his beloved's cheek. He loved him so much. He would take Celeborn's past away from him if he could. He felt Celeborn move slightly under his head.

" Haldir nin?"

Haldir looked up at him.

" Yes?"

Celeborn smiled.

" How long have you been awake?"

Haldir shrugged.

" Only a few minutes my Lord."

Haldir clamped a hand over his mouth, causing Celeborn to laugh.

" Are we back to being formal?"

Haldir laughed, removing his hand from his mouth.

"No meleth. It just slipped out."

Celeborn pulled Haldir into his arms.

" I understand Haldir. It is what you are used to."

Haldir nodded, grateful that he understood. Celeborn kissed the top of his head.

" I love you Haldir."

Haldir was about to respond, but Hadereth and Andro came bursting through the door. Celeborn was about to protest, but Hadereth held up his hand.

" Forgive us Lord Celeborn, but Brethiel has somehow gotten into Lorien."

Haldir paled.

"B-B-Brethiel?"

Celeborn held his beloved tightly to him.

" Hush meleth. All will be well."

Celeborn returned his attention to the galadhrim standing before him.

" Go to where he was last seen. I want him out of Lorien by the end of the hour."

Hadereth and Andro inclined their heads to Celeborn and then left. Haldir whimpered.

" He will try to take me from you."

Celeborn kissed Haldir's temple.

" I would like to see him try."

XXXXXXXX

Brethiel threw a vase across the room out of anger. He had risked a great deal in returning to Lorien and now here he was in Haldir's talan and Haldir was nowhere to be found. Brethiel let out a string of curses. He turned and gestured to the elf behind him.

"He is not here Ada."

The elf looked around the room for a short period.

" It seems he has not slept here for nearly two days."

Brethiel growled.

"Then where is he?"

Brethiel's ada looked down below and saw Hadereth and Andro conversing with two other elves, who he knew to be their husbands. He smiled.

" If Andro is being truthful, Haldir is with Celeborn."

Brethiel chuckled.

" We will each have our elf Ada."

Baethoriel nodded, a smirk crossing his features.

" Indeed."

Brethiel sat on the divan in Haldir's talan.

" What if Hadereth and Andro will not let us get to them?"

Baethoriel chuckled.

" Then we will reveal their past to their husbands."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Brethiel and Baethoriel encounter Andro and Hadereth...Rumil and Orophin, well, they're in this chapter as well...and mentions of two other elves...**

CHAPTER 9

Brethiel and Baethoriel began their descent from Haldir's talan. They were attempting to avoid all elves as they finally reached the bottom, but to no avail. As they took one step, they realized that they were not alone. Hadereth and Andro stood in front of them, blocking any further steps. Baethoriel glared at them.

" Is this anyway to treat a friend?"

Andro returned the glare.

" Friend?! You are no friend of ours!"

Baethoriel smirked.

" Tell me Andro, have you had the chance to tell your husband of your past?"

Andro visably paled, as did Hadereth. Brethiel chuckled.

" I do not think either of them have Ada."

Baethoriel chuckled, then became very serious.

"You will let us pass or your husbands will find out about the past you dare not speak of."

Hadereth stepped forward.

" You are in no position to threaten us!"

Brethiel chuckled.

"Is he not?"

Andro looked at Brethiel in confusion. He did not seem to be looking at them, but behind them. Hadereth turned slightly to see Rumil and Orophin standing there. Orophin stepped forward.

" What is he talking about Hadereth nin?"

Baethoriel let a smile cross his features.

" Yes Hadereth, please do answer him."

Hadereth glared at him.

" Be silent!"

Rumil stepped forward to stand beside his brother, drawing his sword and holding the blade to the throat of Brethiel.

" You are not welcome here."

Orophin repeated his brother's gesture, still wondering what he did not know of Hadereth's past. Baethoriel watched as Hadereth and Andro held the blade of their swords to his throat. He took a step back.

" Now, now. No one wants to be harmed. I just came to Lorien with my son so he could see his beloved."

"Former beloved." Orophin corrected, his voice dripping with malice.

Brethiel looked at Orophin.

" So he finally told you? That is good to hear. You know," Brethiel grinned, " I am not the only elf who has taken one against their will. My Ada has as well."

Rumil's eyes widened.

"Who was it?"

Baethoriel chuckled.

" Your Lord."

Rumil gasped. Lord Celeborn had been harmed as well? Brethiel smirked.

" Are we the only two cruel elves Ada?"

Baethoriel pretended to think, then shook his head.

" No, but we are the only cruel elves who remained cruel. The others are in love and wed."

Brethiel winced as though the thought had hurt him, then he smiled.

" Who were they again?"

Andro swallowed hard.

" Baethoriel, saes." Andro whispered, " Do not do this."

Baethoriel glared at him, then formed a smile of his own.

" I do believe their names are Hadereth and Andro."

Orophin turned to Baethoriel.

" You lie!"

Before Baethoriel could form a reply, a few galadrhim guards came and beagn to drag he and his son away. Baethoriel shook his head as he was pulled from the four elves.

"Ask them yourself, elf of Lorien."

Orophin and Rumil watched until the guards had Baethoriel and Brethiel out of sight before they turned to their husbands. Andro and Hadereth had their heads lowered. Orophin and Rumil lifted their husbands chins to look into their eyes and gasped at the sorrowful look they saw there. Rumil felt tears spring to his eyes.

" Andro, no..."

Orophin took a step back.

" Hadereth..."

Hadereth swallowed hard.

" It is true. We were cruel elves once, but we have not been that way for over an age. The ones we were cruel towards have forgiven us. "

Hadereth tried to reach out to Orophin, nearly crying when Orophin backed away from him. Andro attempted to to pull Rumil into his arms and was promptly shoved away.

" Who was it?!" Rumil shouted, " Who was it that you harmed?!"

Andro lowered his head once more.

" Lord Erestor and his brother Ecthelion."

Orophin's eyes went wide.

" In Gondolin?"

Hadereth nodded sadly.

" Yes."

Orophin could not handle anymore of this and from what he could tell, neither could Rumil. Orophin grabbed his brother and they began to walk off, hearing their husbands asking them to come back. Orophin finally stopped as they reached his talan and fell to the ground, sobbing. He felt his brother holding onto him, attempting to comfort him as he shed tears of his own. Their husbands had been cruel once. Orophin sobbed on Rumil's shoulder. From what Baethoriel said, if he could be believed, he had been cruel towards Celeborn whereas Brethiel was cruel to Haldir. Baethoriel had been right about Hadereth and Andro, so was he lying about Lord Celeborn? Orophin felt Rumil hold onto him tighter. How could their husbands have kept such a secret? Why hadn't they told them?

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Whew! Interesting weekend to say the least...today's chapter features yet another elf I forgot to say was in this fic...and I am well aware that he is a Mirkwood elf, but for my own happiness, I am using him as an archer of Lorien :) hmmm...who could it be? my new fave: DINENDAL!**

CHAPTER 10

Dinendal was walking toward his talan when he saw two figures holding onto one another on the grass below a talan. He slowly approached, finally recognizing the brothers of Haldir. He heard them weeping openly and hurried to them, crouching in front of them.

" Orophin, Rumil, what has happened?"

Orophin raised his head, attempting to stop his crying.

" It is nothing."

Dinendal shook his head.

" Forgive me for being forward, but I do not believe that you or your brother would cry over nothing."

Rumil raised his eyes to look at Dinendal.

" I believe my brother meant to say it is a personal matter."

Dinendal winced slightly at the harshness in Rumil's voice. He began to stand and leave, but halted at the sound of Rumil's voice.

" Forgive me Dinendal, I did not mean to be rude."

Dinendal turned to the brothers.

" All is well Rumil. If either of you would like to talk, I am here."

Orophin stood slowly and approached Dinendal.

" May I ask you something?"

Dinendal nodded.

" Anything."

Orophin swallowed hard.

" Do you know anything about cruel elves?"

Dinendal raised an eyebrow.

" Why do you ask this?"

Rumil stood beside his brother.

" It is only a question."

Dinendal took a step back.

" I-I know n-nothing of them."

Orophin and Rumil looked at each other, then turned back to Dinendal. Orophin stepped forward, laying a hand on Dinendal's shoulder.

" Were you harmed by a cruel elf mellon nin?"

Dinendal pulled away from Orophin.

" I already told you! I know nothing of them!" He yelled and ran off in the direction of his talan.

Orophin turned to Rumil, who was just as shocked as he was. What was wrong with Dinendal?

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**todays chapter involves Celeborn/Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin...mentions of Andro, Hadereth, and Dinendal...possible mentions of Baethoriel and Brethiel...**

CHAPTER 11

Celeborn and Haldir were in Celeborn's sitting room having a cup of tea. Haldir's nerves were still a bit rattled at the thought of Brethiel being in Lorien, but he knew his beloved would not allow any harm to come to him. Celeborn chuckled.

" Deep in thought meleth?"

Haldir set his cup on the table and shook his head. He began to form a reply, but there was a knock at the door. Celeborn groaned. More bad news?

" Enter."

They watched as Orophin and Rumil entered. Haldir could tell that they had been crying by the redness of their eyes.

"What has happened?"

Orophin began to explain the truth of Hadereth and Andro, with help from Rumil. They even confessed it was Baethoriel who told them and that apparently Brethiel was his son. Once the tale was finished, the three brothers stared in shock as Celeborn let out a small laugh. Orophin raised an eyebrow at him.

" I do not see how this is funny my Lord."

Celeborn held up a hand.

" I did not mean to be disrespectful. I just find it funny that the ones they harmed can forgive them yet their own husbands cannot."

Rumil was about to protest, but closed his mouth. His lord was right. Orophin sat beside Haldir.

" There is another matter. It concerns Dinendal."

Haldir looked at his brother warily.

" What about him?"

Rumil swallowed hard.

" We think he has been harmed as well."

Celeborn put his face in his hands. Yet another had been harmed. He raised his head suddenly.

" You said Baethoriel told you of Hadereth and Andro, correct?"

Orophin and Rumil both nodded. Celeborn let out a breath.

" What else did he tell you?"

Haldir looked at his beloved, finally realizing why he had asked. Orophin lowered his head.

" He told us...he harmed you Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn nodded sadly, confirming Baethoriel's words, but said nothing. Haldir stood and went to him, holding him close for a moment. He made a decision.

" I will go and speak with Dinendal."

Rumil shook his head.

" He yelled at us for asking him about cruel elves. How can you speak with him about this?"

Haldir thought about it for a moment.

" I will be discreet."

Celeborn nodded.

" Go."

Haldir kissed his forehead, then left the talan. As he walked toward Dinendal's talan, a thought ran through his mind. Who had harmed Dinendal? Brethiel or his Ada?

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**just had a random thought: how about a Dinendal/Erestor fic? I am totally for it...then I laughed because both Dinendal and Erestor are played by Jonathan Harding LOL...so is that like dating yourself? LMAO...ahem anyway, this chapter goes solely to Haldir and Dinendal...but if the Dinendal/Erestor fic is something you would like to see, please let me know...**

CHAPTER 12

Dinendal sat on the divan in his talan, drinking a cup of tea. Why would Rumil and Orophin ask him about cruel elves? What did they know of them? Dinendal sighed and leaned back on the divan, not allowing the tears that formed in his eyes to fall. Did they know about him? Did they know the pain he had endured? His thoughts were brought to an abrupt pause when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed once more, then sat up.

" Enter."

Dinendal heard his door open, then close. He did not move from his seat, even though he knew he was probably offending his guest.

" Dinendal?"

Dinendal close his eyes briefly. Haldir was in his talan, probably to give him a tongue lashing for yelling at his brothers. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Haldir was standing in front of him. Dinendal swallowed hard.

" Hello Haldir. Is something amiss?"

Haldir sat across from him.

" You tell me."

Dinendal looked at Haldir, hoping to avoid the true meaning of what he meant.

" You are here because I yelled at your brothers. I do apologize and I will apologize to them when I see them again."

Haldir shook his head slightly.

" That is a good thing, but that is not what I came to speak of."

Haldir closed his mouth for a moment. Had he not told Celeborn and his brothers that he would be discreet? Haldir had wanted it to be that way, but the way Dinendal was attempting to refuse to answer him left him with no choice but to ask straight out.

" Dinendal, were you harmed by a cruel elf?"

Dinendal visably paled and stood so quickly that he nearly knocked his cup off of the table in front of him.

" I know nothing of cruel elves."

Haldir sighed. Apparently he was going to have to confide in one more elf.

" Please sit mellon nin. I meant no offense."

Dinendal cautiously returned to his seat. Haldir let out a breath.

" Rumil and Orophin told me how you reacted when they asked you about cruel elves, how you yelled at them. This leads me to believe that one has harmed you."

When Dinendal began to protest, Haldir held up his hand.

" I came here to speak with you with the intention of being discreet and I apologize for it not turning out that way. If what I say is true and you were harmed, I am sorry it happened to you, but Dinendal,"

Here Haldir paused for a moment, knowing this revelation might envoke a wrong emotion is his friend,"You are not alone."

Dinendal felt the tears that had formed in his eyes begin to fall. Had it also happened to Haldir?

" Haldir, were you..."

Haldir nodded.

" Yes. It was a few months ago."

Dinendal sobbed. He could not hide his pain any longer.

" Yes. I was harmed."

Haldir's eyes widened. He stood from his seat and sat beside Dinendal.

" May I ask how long ago and by who?"

Dinendal swallowed hard.

" It was nearly two weeks past." He replied, lowering his head, " By Brethiel and his Ada."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**this chapter will be a bit shorter..and it goes to Baethoriel and Brethiel...mentions of Dinendal and Haldir...**

CHAPTER 13

Baethoriel growled as he looked out at Lorien from an imprisonment cell.

" This is ridiculous! I have never been imprisoned for honesty! This is...Brethiel, what are you doing?"

Brethiel halted his progress.

" I am attempting to unhinge the door Ada."

Baethoriel raised an eyebrow.

" And what will you do once we are free?"

Brethiel smirked.

" I was thinking we could go after Celeborn and Haldir. Once we are done there, we can return to Dinendal."

Baethoriel chuckled.

" Then let us make good our escape."

XXXXXXXX

Brethiel and Baethoriel were free. They remembered that Haldir and Celeborn were in the same talan and knew it might be risky to go there first. Haldir's brothers being there was a possibilty and if they had reconciled, their husbands would be there as well. Brethiel has said they should go to Dinendal first and Baethoriel had agreed. That was why they were now slowly ascending the stairs to his talan. Baethoriel stopped suddenly as he heard two voices.

" Haldir is here with him." He whispered to Brethiel.

Brethiel nodded, not wanted to make any further noise. They waited a few moments and watched as Haldir left, shaking his head. The two then slowly made their way into Dinendal's talan, stepping lightly to be avoided. Unfortunately, the door creaked slightly and Dinendal turned at the sound. Baethoriel acted quickly and ran toward him, grabbing him and holding a hand over his mouth. Brethiel laughed.

" It is just like last time."

Baethoriel smirked and began to stroke Dinendal's hair.

"We missed you Dinendal. Have you missed us?"

Dinendal struggled to get free, but to no avail. Brethiel stepped forward.

" It seems as though Dinendal has forgotten his manners Ada. I think we must re-teach him."

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**first half: Haldir, Dinendal, Baethoriel, and Brethiel... second half: Celeborn, Rumil, Orophin, Andro, and Hadereth...**

CHAPTER 14

Haldir continued his descent down the stairs from Dinendal's talan. He could not believe that bothe Brethiel and his Ada had gotten to him. Dinendal had said it had only been two weeks past that he had been harmed. Did that mean Baethoriel and Brethiel had somehow gotten past the guard? Haldir's thoughts shattered at the sound of a piercing scream. It came from Dinendal's talan. He raced back up the stairs and bolted directly inside. He halted upon seeing Baethoriel and Brethiel standing near Dinendal. Dinendal was tied to a chair and bloodied as if he had been struck numerous times. Brethiel chuckled upon seeing Haldir's wide gaze that seemed focused upon Dinendal.

"Haldir, it is nice to see you."

Haldir swallowed hard and attempted a stern look.

" Release him."

Brethiel stepped closer to Haldir, nearly laughing as Haldir stepped away from him.

" You put on a great act Haldir. You play your role as a stern marchwarden very well, yet you cannot even stand in one position to look me in the eye."

Baethoriel laughed at this and set a chair beside Dinendal.

" Have a seat Haldir."

Upon a shake from the head of Haldir, Brethiel grabbed him by his hair and shoved him forcefully into the seat.

" You do NOT say no to us!"

XXXXXXXX

Andro and Hadereth raced to Celeborn's talan. Baethoriel and Brethiel had escaped during the nightly watch. Upon hearing the call of enter, they entered the royal talan. Celeborn looked at them, seeing that they were distraught. Rumil and Orophin stepped back slightly from their husbands, still unsure on whether or not they could forgive them. Andro caught his breath after a moment.

" Lord Celeborn, Baethoriel and Brethiel broke free of the imprisonment cells."

Celeborn's eyes widened.

" Where have they gone?"

Hadereth shook his head.

" We are uncertain my lord. We have had all available guard searching and they have not yet been found."

Celeborn seemed to think for a moment. Where would they have gone? As he continued to think, fear began to take him. He looked up at the four elves that looked at him with concern.

" Andro, Rumil, check Haldir's talan. Hadereth, Orophin, check in on Dinendal. Besides here, that is where they would go."

The four inclined their heads and left the talan. Celeborn let out a breath. He hoped his meleth and Dinendal would be alright, that they had no cruel hand upon them in any way.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**okay so this story will go to 20 chapters...then off to write my Dinendal and Erestor story...NO CRUEL ELVES ALLOWED :) so, this chapter is basically the four elves looking for Haldir and Dinendal... Andro and Rumil first, then Orophin and Hadereth...**

CHAPTER 15

Rumil and Andro arrived at Haldir's talan. Most of their walk had been in silence, seeing as Rumil did not know yet if he could forgive Andro for the past he had kept a secret. Rumil knocked at his brothers door and when no response came, he opened the door slowly. He gaaped as he stepped inside. The talan was a mess. It looked as though someone had come in looking for something. There were things thrown everywhere. Andro surveyed the mess as well.

" They must have come here looking for Haldir."

Rumil nodded, trying to keep himself calm. Andro noticed that Rumil was worried and made an attempt to go to his husband. Rumil shook his head.

" No."

Andro nodded and for the respect of his husband, he backed up. They began to search the talan for Haldir. Rumil seemed to think his brother would be in the bathing chamber, so he knocked. There was no answer. Rumil sighed. He hoped Haldir was okay.

XXXX

Orophin and Hadereth walked toward Dinendal's talan. The silence between them was deafening. After a few more steps, Hadereth stopped.

" Orophin, we cannot do this."

Orophin halted in his steps and turned to face his beloved.

" Do what?"

Hadereth sighed.

" Our silent fight. "

Orophin glared at him.

" Why did you not tell me Hadereth? I would have understood that it was the past."

Hadereth returned the glare.

" You know now and treat me as though I am the same as before."

Orophin opened his mouth to answer, then shut it. Hadereth was right. He sighed, lowering his head.

" I am sorry Hadereth nin. I just..."

He felt Hadereth's arms around him.

" Hush Oro. All is well."

They stood like that for a moment, then pulled apart. They were about to continue their walk when they heard footsteps behind them. Hadereth pulled his husband behind him to protect him. Orophin nearly laughed. It seemed Hadereth forgot that he could defend himself. He heard a sigh of relief from his husband as Andro and Rumil came into view. Rumil was first to slow his panting breath.

" Haldir is still with Dinendal."

Orophin and Hadereth looked at one another, then started off to Dinendal's talan, with Andro and Rumil close behind. They would not allow either elf to be harmed.

TBC...

**yes, tomorrow they will actually get to the talan LOL **


	16. Chapter 16

**I have been thinking on how to do this...so, I have decided to start with the entering of the talan and it will jump slightly in the middle...sorry, fight scenes are not my best...oh and forewarning, the Dinendal/Erestor fic will be the SEQUEL to this one :) but still, no cruel elves allowed...Andro and Hadereth are the exception only because they have changed their ways...**

CHAPTER 16

Dinendal tried not to look over at Haldir. He did not know if Brethiel had hurt him, but by the sounds of slight whimpering, something had been done. Dinendal knew if he looked, he would be hit again. Haldir turned his head to look at Dinendal. Why had Dinendal not fought them? Haldir then noted the situation he was in. He had not exactly fought either. He took a deep breath, wincing slightly. Had Brethiel or Baethoriel hit him in the stomach or near the ribs? He did not think they had. Haldir also noted that Dinendal seemed focused upon Brethiel and Baethoriel entering the bathing chamber, then shutting and locking the door. Quicker than had intended, Dinendal turned his head to look at Haldir, giving himself a small headache. He winced slightly at the pain, but shook it off. He needed to help Haldir get out of here.

" Haldir," He managed in a choked out whisper, " They will leave you be if you allow them to do with me what they will."

Haldir shook his head.

" That is not an option Dinendal."

Dinendal was about to speak again, but the bathing chamber door opened. Baethoriel stepped out and walked to Dinendal.

" Have you learned a lesson yet?"

Dinendal nodded slightly.

" Yes my Lord."

Baethoriel looked at him warily.

" Are you lying to me?"

Dinendal shook his head.

" No my Lord."

Baethoriel grabbed him by the back of the head, causing him to cry out in pain. Haldir began to struggle against his bonds.

" Let him go!"

Baethoriel was about to say something, but the door was kicked open. He glared as four elves entered the talan. Brethiel, who had still been in the bathing chamber, raced out to see what had happened. Upon seeing the four elves, he quickly readied himself for a fight. Baethoriel let go of Dinendal and stood beside his son. Hadereth took a step forward.

" Let them go."

Baethoriel grinned.

" Fight me for them Hadereth. If you win, they will be freed."

XXXXXXXX

Dinendal sobbed into Haldir's chest. It was over, it was all finally over. Hadereth had fought Baethoriel for his and Haldir's freedom. Brethiel had attempted an interference, but was halted by Andro. Haldir had made sure all of his brothers were alright before taking Dinendal away from the talan. He led Dinendal up the stairs of the royal talan, excited about seeing his lover. Dinendal suddenly stopped as they reached the door.

" Why are we not knocking Haldir?"

Haldir smiled at him.

" Lord Celeborn and I are courting."

Dinendal nodded in understanding and stepped inside after Haldir. Celeborn, who had been pacing the room, turned and saw his beloved. He raced to him and pulled him into a protective embrace. Haldir kissed his cheek as they pulled apart. It was then that Celeborn realized that both Haldir and Dinendal were injured.

" Are you both alright?"

Haldir nodded.

" Yes meleth."

Celeborn saw that Dinendal had not come any closer to him since entering the talan.

" Dinendal?"

Dinendal turned to his lord.

"Yes my Lord?"

Celeborn stepped toward him.

" Do not be afraid."

Dinendal swallowed hard and took a step toward the Lorien lord. Haldir smiled slightly.

" All is well Dinendal. There is no more for you to fear."

Dinendal felt himself smile, truly smile, for the first time in a long time. He hoped Haldir was right.

TBC...

**Tomorrow we add in the elves of Imladris...hopefully LOL**


	17. Chapter 17

**so todays chapter is a set-up for the sequel to the fic...hmmm I suppose then its this chapter all the way to chapter 20 that is the set-up then LOL...so lets add to the group we have, shall we? keep in mind, even though they are listed, they might not appear right away...**

**Lothlorien(add on): Silinde **

**Imladris elves: Elrond, Lindir, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, and Erestor**

**pairings (Imladris): Elladan/Glorfindel and Elrond/Lindir**

**A/N: the other pairing is Elrohir/Silinde, but since I forgot to mention Silinde in the beginning, he will be arriving in Imladris with Elrohir...also, the pairing that will be featured in the sequel may start here and that will we, of course, Dinendal/Erestor**

CHAPTER 17

Celeborn and Haldir sat in the royal talan awaiting Dinendal and Rumil. They were waiting not too far away for the envoy from Imladris. Haldir had laughed at his beloved when he had heard the news.

" I will finally have my Chief Advisor back," he had joked, " and I will not have to do my own work."

It had been nearly a week since Baethoriel and Brethiel had been nearly killed by Hadereth and Andro. It had been decided by Celeborn that the two elves would be sent to Mirkwood to be in service of the elvenking. Haldir had laughed at that too. Baethoriel and Brethiel, due to Celeborn's decision, would never be allowed to leave Mirkwood, not even as messengers. Celeborn watched as his beloved leaned back in his chair. Haldir had been worried for Dinendal. He thought that the edhel might fade because of what had happened to him, but as both he and Haldir knew, if Dinendal found his mate of soul, the fading would cease. Both elves were so lost in thought that they nearly jumped at the knock that came. Celeborn chuckled.

" Enter."

The door opened slowly, revealing Elrond, his husband Lindir, and two Chief Advisors. Celeborn smiled and gestured for them to sit.

" Thank you for returning my Chief Advisor. I hope Elrohir did not break him."

Haldir laughed. Silinde looked from one elven lord to the other, then laughed as well. They were all laughing, well, all but one. Erestor, the Chief Advisor to Lord Elrond, just waited patiently for the laughter to die down. As it eventually died down, there was another knock at the door. Celeborn took a deep breath to calm himself.

" Enter."

Again, the door opened. This time, it revealed Dinendal and Rumil. They inclined their heads to Celeborn. Rumil was first to speak.

" All of the envoy is accounted for and have been put up in the guest talans."

Dinendal nodded in confirmation, but said nothing. Haldir tilted his head slightly, looking at him. He noticed immediately that Dinendal's eyes were not even focused on the Lorien lord. Rumil said something about going to check the weapons for patrol and left. Haldir smiled at Dinendal.

" Would you care to join us?"

Dinendal shook his head.

" I must help Rumil."

Without another word, he left. Elrond looked at Celeborn.

"Does he do that often?"

Celeborn shook his head, then sighed. He told them of what had happened with Baethoriel and Brethiel. He even gained permission from his beloved to tell his tale as well. Once he was finished, it was not Elrond who spoke, but Erestor.

" Is Rumil still cross with Andro?"

Celeborn nodded.

" He is indeed. They no longer share the same talan."

Erestor stood.

" May I speak with him? "

Celeborn looked at Haldir, who nodded.

" Of course Lord Erestor."

Erestor inclined his head and then left. He had to make Rumil understand that Andro was no longer the same, that he was not the cruel elf of Gondolin anymore. He was so into his thought process that he did not see the elf in front of him and bumped into him. He took a step back.

" Please forgive me, I..."

Erestor looked at the elf and smiled.

" Hadereth?"

Hadereth chuckled.

" You seem surprised. Did you not know I was in Lorien?"

Erestor chuckled as well.

" I did, but I did not think I would see you."

They embraced, but stood apart once more as an amused voice came from behind them.

" I thought you were heading to aid Andro."

Hadereth turned to his husband, who was smiling at him.

" We accidently bumped into one another."

Orophin nodded, still amused.

" I know. I saw."

Erestor looked from one to the other, then focused upon Orophin.

" I was searching for Rumil."

Orophin sighed.

" He is probably checking the weapons again. I can take you to the weapons cellar if you would like."

Erestor nodded. He watched as the husbands shared a kiss, then parted company. He was glad that Orophin had forgiven Hadereth. Orophin walked slightly in front of him and only moments later, they were at the weapons cellar. Orophin turned to Erestor.

"Good luck my Lord. You are going to need it."

They both laughed. Orophin bid Erestor farewell and headed off. Erestor walked inside and found Dinendal sitting there counting arrows. Dinendal raised his eyes at the sound of footsteps.

" May I help you Lord Erestor?"

Erestor nodded.

" I have come to speak with Rumil."

Before Dinendal could respond, Rumil appeared. He inclined his head.

" Lord Erestor, what brings you here?"

Erestor motioned for Rumil to step outside with him, which he did.

" We must discuss Andro."

Rumil shook his head and was about to speak, but Erestor held up a hand, halting him.

" He is not the same Rumil. My brother and I forgave him long ago. Andro cannot be hated for his actions in the past. I am certain he loves you."

Rumil sighed.

" I do not hate him my Lord. I love him. He is my husband, my bonded."

Rumil closed his eyes. Why was he mad at Andro? For not telling him of his past? Erestor was right. He could not hold it against his husband any longer. He opened his eyes and looked at Erestor.

" Will you please tell Dinendal that I will return later? I must speak to Andro."

Erestor nodded, smiling as Rumil ran off. He re-entered the weapons cellar to see Dinendal standing there, leaning against the wall.

" I suppose the weapons check is over."

Erestor smiled, but his smile faded when Dinendal attempted to leave. He took two steps, then swayed slightly as if he were going to fall. Erestor ran to him and caught him as his legs began to give out. Dinendal righted himself and pulled out of Erestor's grip. After receiving a glare, Erestor watched Dinendal leave. He felt himself become angry. Why had Dinendal glared at him? Had he committed an offence toward him?

XXXXXXXX

Andro was attempting to practice his archery. If Hadereth was here, he would be telling him that the target was in front of him, not eight feet to the left. Andro set down his bow and arrows. He knew why he could not focus. His heart was breaking because Rumil was upset with him. He heard someone running toward him and turned, slightly shocked when he suddenly had his arms full of his husband.

" Rumil?"

Rumil held onto him tightly.

" I am so sorry Andro nin. Goheno nin. Saes, goheno nin."

Andro knew Rumil was crying and held him tightly. He kissed his husbands cheek.

" Shhh meleth. It is alright."

Rumil pulled back slightly, the tears still streaming down his face.

" I love you."

Andro kissed him softly.

" I love you as well."

XXXXXXXX

Dinendal ran to his talan. What was wrong with him? He had glared at Lord Erestor, and what was worse is how his heart reacted when he saw him. It had nearly thudded its way out of his chest. Could it be? Was he falling in love with him?

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**this chapter goes to Celeborn/Haldir...and Dinendal and Erestor at the end...**

CHAPTER 18

Celeborn rested in the bed he now shared with Haldir in the royal talan. Shortly after Elrond, Lindir, and Silinde had left the talan, he and Haldir had come to a rather strange conversation that revolved around how they had been fading prior to their courting. Celeborn had said something about most elves do not stop fading until they bind with their mate of soul. Haldir had agreed with him, but something in the back of Celeborn's mind told him that maybe it was too soon. He had had centuries to deal with what Baethoriel had done to him, but it had been a shorter time for Haldir. He wanted to bind to his beloved, but is that what Haldir wanted. He felt a sudden weight on the bed, as though the occupant had plopped onto it. Celeborn turned to see his beloved staring at him.

" What are you thinking Celeborn nin?"

Celeborn swallowed hard, knowing this subject was to be approached delicately.\

" Haldir nin, do you ever think of us...being bound?"

Haldir nodded slowly.

" I do. Is this about what we discussed?"

Celeborn nodded in return.

" It is, but I fear it might be too soon."

Haldir arched an eyebrow.

" It has been centuries since Baethoriel harmed you meleth."

Celeborn shook his head.

" I did not mean for me."

Haldir tilted his head slightly, finally realizing what Celeborn meant. He sat closer to Celeborn and stroked his cheek.

" I know you will not harm me Celeborn nin. I would bind to you this night if you wanted. I would take you as my husband for all time."

Celeborn felt tears of joy falling from his eyes. He kissed his beloved.

" Bind to me this night Haldir. Love me as no other has."

XXXXXXXX

Dinendal sat on the steps outside his talan. He had seen Rumil and Andro walk by some time ago. They seemed happy. He sighed. Why could he not be happy? Not happy just on the outside, but in his heart as well? Then, a thought of Erestor came to his mind. He smiled. The raven haired Advisor was not only beautiful, but he also made Dinendal feel alive. Dinendal's heart sank for a moment. Would Erestor even want him? He was so lost in though that he did not notice anyone sit beside him.

" Deep in thought mellon nin?"

Dinendal jumped slightly, then turned to the elf beside him. He glared at him.

" Do you enjoy nearly scaring elves to death Lord Erestor?"

Erestor could hear a hint of malice in the voice of Dinendal. Apparently, he had committed an offense toward him, but the tone was not appreciated.

" Do you have hatred for me Dinendal?"

Dinendal shook his head, but no verbal reply came. Erestor stood quickly and lost his footing. He expected an impact with the ground, but it never came. He realized his eyes were squeezed shut. He opened them and saw himself looking into the eyes of Dinendal. Dinendal swallowed hard.

" I do not hate you and if I have led you to believe as such, please forgive me."

Erestor nodded, noticing that Dinendal had not let go of him yet. Dinendal aided Erestor in righting himself on his feet in a standing position, then began to leave. Erestor caught him by the arm.

" What is it Dinendal?" he whispered, " Why do you avoid me?"

Dinendal pulled his arm from Erestor and walked silently into his talan. Erestor sighed. He needed to figured out what ailed Dinendal.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**tomorrow is the last chappie of this fic...todays chapter is Celeborn/Haldir...no worries theres no dirty elf sex LOL...and Erestor...**

CHAPTER 19

Haldir smiled at his beloved as he fell asleep after their lovemaking. They were now bound, never to be parted. All the things, the cruel things, that had happened to them in the past no longer mattered and they could now live in peace. Celeborn shifted slightly in his sleep, causing Haldir to hold him tighter against his chest. No one would ever hurt him or Celeborn ever again, not Baethoriel, not Brethiel, no one. Celeborn shifted again, then opened his eyes slowly.

" Haldir nin?"

Haldir chuckled lightly.

" Yes?"

Celeborn laid his head on Haldir's chest.

" Do you regret our binding?"

Haldir kissed the top of Celeborn's head.

" No. Do you?"

Celeborn smiled.

" Never."

Haldir was about to reply, but then noticed that Celeborn had fallen back into reverie. He smiled. Celeborn was his only love, his one true love, and now they were bound. Celeborn would be his for all time. Haldir felt the tug of reverie and finally gave in. As he drifted into sleep, his thoughts began to drift to his friend Dinendal. Had Dinendal moved on from this? Was he still in pain? Even though Dinendal's time had happened more recent than Haldir or Celeborn's, would he be able to go on? Haldir fell into reverie. He hoped all would be well for his friend.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor walked slowly back toward the guest talans. His mind kept wandering back to Dinendal. The elf was still hurting, still in emotional pain. He could tell just by Dinendal's eyes alone that he had been harmed by cruel elves. Dinendal's eyes looked lost, as though he was in a place that he could never return from. Erestor sighed. He could not help Dinendal if he did not allow him near. He would not do anything against his will. Erestor lowered his head as he continued to walk. When he had first met Dinendal, he felt his heart pull slightly. Did Erestor love Dinendal? Yes. Did he think Dinendal loved him in return? Suddenly, Erestor stopped walking. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps Dinendal was doing the same as Erestor once had, pushing people away, afraid they might learn of the past. Erestor turned and walked back toward Dinendal's talan. He had to see Dinendal.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**today is the final chapter of Fallen :( but the sequel should be up tomorrow...well at least chapter one LOL...also, if you are a WWE (WWF) fan, I will be starting on a prequel to Eternity is Forever tomorrow as well...well at least the Gangrel/Christian part of it :) today's chapter: Erestor and Dinendal... **

CHAPTER 20

Dinendal sat on the divan in his talan. He felt cold, which no elf was supposed to feel. Chills ran through him repeatedly and he began to wonder if he was fading. It would make sense after all, after all that had happened to him. He sighed, feeling himself grow tired. Not only had he gone through the torment of cruel elves, he had also not allowed his heart near Erestor. He laughed slightly. Erestor would not want him. Erestor did not need one who had been used the way he had. Dinendal began to fall into reverie, only to be awoken by the sound of his door opening. He sat up suddenly, ready to attack if needed. He nearly growled as Erestor stepped in. Dinendal stood quickly, ready to yell at Lord Elrond's Chief Advisor, but the elven sickness in him would not allow it and he fell to he floor. He felt someone touching his face.

" Dinendal, are you well?"

Dinendal looked into the eyes of Erestor as he sat up.

" I am fine," he spat, " Will you please find some other elf to harass?"

Erestor sighed as he watched Dinendal sit upon the divan.

" Dinendal, saes. Forgive me."

Dinendal nearly rolled his eyes.

" Why? You seem to like scaring me out of my wit and since when does an elf of your station enter someone's living space without permission?"

Erestor felt an anger grow inside him, but would not let it show. It was just Dinendal pushing him away. He did not want Erestor to be brought down by the past. Erestor decided he must take this chance and see if Dinendal's heart would override his mind. He knelt beside the divan and took Dinendal's hand into his own.

" Dinendal, there is something I must tell you."

Dinendal was silent, his focus was on the hand that held his. Erestor gently caressed the back of Dinendal's hand with his thumb.

" I know what you are going through. I do not know if you know this, but I was once harmed by cruel elves. I forgave them and we are all at peace with one another, but before this forgiveness came, I built a wall around my heart and pushed everyone away. I know it hurts Dinendal and it will take time to heal. Let me help you, let me aid in easing your suffering."

Erestor watched as Dinendal's eyes filled with tears. Dinendal looked directly into Erestor's eyes, allowing his tears to fall.

" I will not burden you Erestor."

Erestor stood and sat on the divan beside Dinendal, taking both of his hands into his own.

" It is not a burden. You cannot go through your anguish alone."

Dinendal swallowed hard, not wanting any more tears to come forth. His attempt was in vain, however, when they came of their own accord.

" Erestor, saes. Let us not speak of this."

Erestor lowered his head.

" Do you wish me to leave?"

Dinendal took a deep breath.

" No."

Erestor raised his head to look into Dinendal's eyes. The tears still flowed freely. Without thinking, Erestor pulled Dinendal into his arms. Dinendal froze for a moment. Would Erestor harm him? Upon feeling the arms around him, he smiled. No, Erestor would not hurt him. He never would. Dinendal relaxed into the arms of his beloved. He let out a breath as quietly as he could. One day, he would tell Erestor he loved him. One day.

~*THE END*~


End file.
